System power supplies such as switched-mode power supplies (SPMS) may be implemented as feedback loops that regulate voltage and/or current to an external load. Control loops are typically designed conservatively, i.e. to achieve a high level of stability. For example, closed loop regulation and stability margins are maintained agreeing with expected ranges of operating conditions and tolerances in load power stage parameters (e.g. of inductors and/or capacitors of a power stage of an SPMS).
However, non-idealities of components external to an SPMS may lead to closed-loop performance degradation or stability losses when there are significant operating point changes associated with component degradation.